Being able to share information in an application can be cumbersome for various reasons.
A first reason is that a user may have to learn a communication language.
In fact, many programming languages are available and as a consequence interoperability between programs may be an issue.
Another consequence is the fact that the learning of the programming languages can be an issue and it can also be expensive for companies.
Another issue is that a large part of mankind does not have access to specialized programming languages.
Another reason may be that the meaning of an element in a communication language may be subject to various interpretations.
This is an added difficulty associated with the nature of the programming language and the conception defaults associated with a specific application.
There is a need for a method that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.